Space Invaders, Part 2
Space Invaders, Part 2 is the eleventh episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 18th, 2017 to an audience of 1.65 million viewers. Plot Henry and Captain Man question the little girl. One of the astronauts, Jim, explains to Henry and Captain Man that her name was Kelsey, and she was his daughter. Kelsey says that she had snuck onto the station with her dad's ID. Henry and Captain Man are about to let Jim and Neil out of their sleeping ports, but Kelsey takes their weapons and attempts to fire it at them. However, Henry dodges everything and Captain Man takes it from her. She explains that Jim and Neil had gone to space to do experiments with innocent bunnies on the moon. Henry and Captain Man become angry with Jim and Neil, saying that the bunnies had never agreed to the experiment. The astronauts explain that they were trying to see how high the bunnies could hop on the moon. Captain Man tells Kelsey to take the bunnies and put them on the Love Shuttle. Piper, Jake, and her friends are still waiting for the commercial and they are playing Truth or Dare to pass the time. Jake chooses Dare and Piper dares Jake to eat the lobster that had been on the table for seven hours. Jake switches to Truth and Piper asks if Kris knew that he had eaten lunch with his ex-girlfriend recently. Jake decides to take the lobster. The Fred's Lobster commercial shows up on TV again, but it is again interrupted by a TV news report. They report that there was nothing new to report on the space situation. Piper is furious again and Jake begins to eat the lobster. In space, Henry alerts the Man Cave and tells them they'd be returning soon. He tells Schwoz to set up a route to get back home. A bunny escapes and they try to look for it. They see the bunny chewing through a wire. This causes the power in the space station to go off and it switches to their backup battery. This allows Jim and Neil to get out of their ports. Kelsey takes the last bunny to the Love Shuttle. Jim and Neil grab Captain Man and throw him into a closet. They then turn off the gravity and Henry floats into the air. Jim and Neil don't float, as they are wearing magnetic boots and Henry remains trapped in the air. The astronauts continue trying to hurt Henry and they throw him into controls by mistake. Jim and Neil quickly try to fix the issue. Henry lets Captain Man out of the closet. Jim and Neil tell Captain Man and Henry that they were losing oxygen because of the controls Henry broke. Captain Man decides to let Jim and Neil return home with them on the Love Shuttle. Everyone in Henry's house is now asleep and Piper is looking for her commercial. She wakes everyone up so they can watch it. However, they see that she had found the commercial on a Spanish language channel and her voice had been dubbed over in Spanish by a male. Captain Man cannot fit into the Love Shuttle because there was no room left. Henry suggests that he go outside and grab onto a handle. He would survive because he was indestructible and he reluctantly agrees. They return home with Captain Man flying on the side of the Love Shuttle. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Emma Shannon as Kelsey *Jeff Witzke as Jim Dickle *Lexi Underwood as Narlee Trivia *This episode was originally named "The Love Shuttle: Part 2". *A sneak peek of this episode aired during a special preview of Nickelodeons brand new show "Hunter Street" on Saturday, March 11, 2017. *This is the second episode that Captain Man and Kid Danger are not seen as their true identities. The first was Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2. *This is the fourth time Ray is seen as Captain Man for the entirety of the episode. The first three were Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, Christmas Danger, and Hour of Power. *Henry's Hyper Motility is seen again in this episode. *It is revealed that Jake Hart had a girlfriend before Kris Hart. Goofs *In Ox Pox, Captain Man nearly froze to death in Alaska when the temperature was 9 degrees Fahrenheit, yet, in this episode, he was shown to be completely unaffected by the cold of outer space, which is roughly -454.81 degrees Fahrenheit. However, this could be because the show was deliberately ignoring the physics of outer space, such as Captain Man being able to speak in the vacuum of space. Or because Schwoz rigged his suit To withstand cold temperatures after the events of Ox Pox. International Premieres *April 21, 2017 (United Kingdom) *April 27, 2017 (Latin America) *May 5, 2017 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Episodes